Picture Perfect
by mad-sugar-but-sweet
Summary: Based on CP Coulters Dalton. Julian/Logan future fic  3rd in Series . 3 short stories of how Julian and Logan deal with married life and kids.


**A/N: Based off of CP Coulters Dalton and her characters. This is the third story in my series, the first two are on my profile. There are three parts to this story, but I have put them all in this one chapter. You can also find these stories on tumblr. If you have any preference for which of the boys futures I write about next tell me in a review :) Any feedback would be great, thanks for reading. xxx**

**The Larson-Wrights  
>The Cot:<strong>

Julian Larson-Wright glared at the disarray of solid varnished wood in front of him. They were currently stacked in a messy pile but they were supposed to be a beautiful wooden cot like the one on the box that was lying on one side against a wall. Picking up two of the pieces, Julian examined them carefully and then looked down at the instructions in his lap. He roughly tried to force the pieces together, almost snapping them in half, before getting frustrated and throwing them back on the pile. A deep chuckle sounded from behind him.

"You're going to break them if you keep doing that," Logan leaned down next to where Julian was sitting on the floor in the nursery and kissed the top of his head.

"These instructions are impossible and all the stupid pieces look the same. Are we sure this kid needs a cot?" Julian huffed not bothering to look up at his spouse as Logan sat on the floor next to him surveying the mess of wood.

"This kid? You mean our son? Yeah I think he needs somewhere to sleep Jules," Logan shook his head laughing whilst Julian pouted.

"Well he may have to sleep with us for a while because I can't put this together," Julian sighed defeated.

"Let me take a look," Logan offered. Julian raised his eyebrows amused. Handing over the instructions, Julian watched as Logan glanced over it quickly before putting it to one side and getting to work on the cot. In just over twenty minutes Logan has produced an exact replica of the cot that was on the cardboard box on the other side of the room.

"Wha-How the hell did you do that?" Julian asked in disbelief. Logan stood over his masterpiece smirking before turning to Julian and shrugging.

"I don't know, it was pretty basic. I'm surprised you couldn't do it yourself" Logan's smirk widened.

"Yeah, well, shut up," Julian shot back, colour rising to his cheeks. Logan chuckled again as he sat behind Julian wrapping his arms around him and bringing him closer to his chest, nuzzling his neck. Julian leaned into Logan and looked around admiring the nursery they had created for the baby that would be arriving in just two months.

"Do you think we did it wrong? Finding out the sex? Maybe we should have waited and let it be a surprise," Julian asked, turning his head slightly to look at Logan. Looking up from Julian's neck Logan smirked staring straight into Julian's eyes.

"Are you kidding? You are too impatient and I'm a bit of a control freak, so there is no way we could have gone nine months without knowing if we were having a boy or a girl," Logan replied smiling fully now as Julian laughed throwing his head back against Logan's shoulder.

"That's true." Julian sighed looking around the room again, feeling very content with his life right now, and then laughed out loud. "This poor kid doesn't even know what he's getting himself into, we are going to screw him up so badly," Logan pulled Julian closer to him, kissing his cheek.

"Yes, but we are going to screw him up together," Logan assured him. They sat in silence together for a few more minutes, before Logan started to nip at Julian's neck and ear again.

"Logan…" Julian snickered enjoying the hot breath on his neck. "Logan, we cannot have sex on our son's floor!"

"Why not?" Logan mumbled, not stopping his exploration of Julian's neck.

"Because that is just too cruel even for us. It's like tainting the room before he's even here" Julian laughed as Logan's lips sucked on the sensitive spot on his neck.

"Come on, let's go. I am not risking a jinx on this room…" Julian told Logan as he stood up, pulling Logan out the door with him.

"When did you get so boring, mum?" Logan joked following Julian down the stairs, leaving the nursery to wait in silence for the occupant to arrive nine weeks later. A new born boy, Ryder Larson-Wright.

**The Names:**

A fifteen year old blonde boy searched the cupboards for a clean bowl as a thirteen year old brunette fried bacon next to him. The brunette shook the pan slightly, sending greasy spatters onto his brother's shirt.

"Watch it Tobias, this is a new shirt!" Ryder scolded his younger brother as he shuffled further away. Tobi glared at the back of Ryder's head as he rummaged around a different cupboard. Lifting up the spatula he smacked him in the back of the head with it. Ryder spun around, eyes wide in fury.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Tobias?" He hissed, looking down at Tobi who was a good ten inches shorter than him.

"Dude, look how much grease is on the spatula from your hair!" Tobi giggled, waving the spatula in Ryder's face.

"That's from the bacon, you idiot!" Ryder rolled his eyes.

""Nah, I'm pretty sure it's from your skanky hair," Tobi laughed louder, taking enjoyment in his brother's growing fury.

"Screw you Tobias!" Ryder snapped.

"Stop calling me that! It's Tobi," Tobi growled back before returning to his bacon.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Ryder asked stepping closer to him.

"I'm going to beat you to death with this spatula, Johnny" Tobi replied, knowing using his brother's real full name would get a rise out of him. They were now inches apart staring each other down. Tobi raised the spatula menacingly.

"Boys…" Logan's voice was a clear command. He was sitting at the dining room table reading the newspaper and had glanced up to fix his sons with a stern glare. The boys broke apart immediately, going back to their tasks and instantly forgetting the fight. Ryder found a bowl and filled it up with Cheerio's, eating them without milk.

"Dad…" Logan looked up at the sound of Ryder's voice, knowing he was the one the being spoken to. "How did you name us?"

"Well…" Logan raised an eyebrow, amused at the random question. "When you were born, we figured the spawn of Satan would probably freak people out so we decided we should give you a human name to trick the mortals."

Julian smirked from his place next to the counter, shaking his head whilst reading a script that had just arrived. Ryder and Tobi stared at their father, their faces unimpressed.

"You're not funny Dad," Ryder glared at his father.

"Yeah, you're not funny," Tobi furrowed his brow placing the now fried bacon on bread. Logan chuckled before returning to reading his newspaper. Ryder hopped up onto the counter and twisted his body round so he was facing Julian.

"Seriously though Dad," Ryder directed at Julian, who was still studying his script. "How did you pick our names?" His voice was full of genuine curiosity.

"You really want to know?" Julian asked looking from Ryder to Tobi. The boys nodded vigorously, always having wanted to know the origin of their weird names.

"Honestly," Julian shrugged, looked back to Logan who was pretending to be concentrating on the paper, and back at his sons. "We just gave you names that we thought might screw with you a little bit."

"WHAT?" The boys shouted simultaneously, not believing what they were hearing.

"Yeah, remember how we almost named Tobi, Zeus?" Julian had turned to Logan now and laughing.

"And how Ryder nearly ended up being called Lucifer?" Logan recalled, both of them laughing at their own twisted private joke. The boys gaped at them, mouths open, speechless at this new information.

"You two are the worst parents ever!" Ryder couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"No but seriously," Julian stopped laughing and turned back to his sons. "John Ryder and Tobias Derek; John is a Wright family name."

"And we didn't want to piss off your Grandfather more than we already had by messing with tradition," Logan added.

"And Derek because well…"Julian trailed off.

"We lost a bet," Logan smirked. Julian picked up an apple from the fruit bowl next to him, throwing it in Logan's general direction. It bounced off his shoulder making him grin more.

"And we chose Ryder and Tobias because they were just different enough to be the names of the sons of a movie star," Julian started.

"And just normal enough to be the sons of a Senator, and not scar you for life," Logan finished before shrugging and beginning to read his newspaper once again. Julian nodded in agreement and returned to his script.

"Well Tobi, at least when we grow up to be fuck ups, we know who to blame," Ryder chuckled, hopping off the counter.

"Language!" Logan shouted after him as Ryder and Tobi flew out of the room and up the stairs. Just one big happy family.

**Family Bonding:**

Ryder Larson-Wright was sprawled lazily across his bed, in a way that would have made any girl swoon and could only be learnt from growing up with an A list celebrity and a Senator for parents. He clicked through different pages on his laptop, leaning on his elbows, not really doing anything in particular. A tall brunette appeared in his doorway, looking anxious but not out of place.

"There's a thing called knocking, Tobias, you should try it…" Ryder grumbled at his younger brother, not bothering to look up from his laptop.

"Don't be a dick Ryder, your door was open and there's no need to full name me," Tobi snapped back, venturing into the room taking a seat in the desk chair opposite Ryder.

"What's up?" Ryder asked now looking up from his laptop, noticing how his brother was fidgeting.

"What? Nothing's up. Why does something have to be up? I just wanted to see what my big brother was up to, now that you're going to be the badass senior," Tobi laughed nervously. Ryder didn't believe him for a second, simply raising his eyebrow and returning back to his laptop.

"Okay, fine…" Tobi shuffled his chair closer to the edge of the bed where Ryder was lying. "I was just thinking, well wondering….erm…" Tobi fumbled over his words staring at the hands in his lap, not exactly sure how to articulate what he was trying to say. Ryder watched his brother stutter and blush, nothing like the calm and quiet boy he had grown up with. Something was seriously wrong.

"Spit it out Tobi," Ryder urged him. Tobi froze and looked up from his lap and straight at his older brother who was watching him concerned.

"You know what? Forget it, it's not important," Tobi shrugged and stood up about to leave the room.

"Tobi, sit down." Ryder commanded his voice full of authority that made it clear he was Logan Wright's son. Closing his laptop he settled against his headboard, watching Tobi sit down again.

"I'm not a dog," Tobi mumbled, but complied with the request all the same. He couldn't meet his brother's steady stare. He had to pick his words carefully. They sat in silence for a few moments longer.

"Have you ever had feelings….for a guy?" Tobi asked hesitantly, still refusing to look up from his hands folded in his lap once again. Tobi didn't notice the mischievous grin spread across Ryder's face as everything started to click in his mind. Placing his hands behind his head he let out a low chuckle.

"Oh, this is about the gay thing?" Ryder asked, enjoying every minute of his brother's embarrassment. Tobi's head snapped up at the question and took in Ryder's expression.

"What?" Tobi threw a cushion at him. "Stop enjoying this Ry! I'm bearing my freaking soul trying to have a serious conversation!"

Ryder let out another laugh. There was the sassy brother he knew and loved.

"Sorry, why are you asking me about this anyway? Wouldn't it be more appropriate to ask Julian?" Ryder asked, trying to be more serious but not able to get rid of the grin on his face. Let's just say he had suspected his brother wasn't exactly straight for quite a while.

"Well I don't know! Is this not normal? Doesn't everyone get a little confused?" Tobi mumbled, knowing he wasn't making much sense but unable to say what he wanted in coherent sentences. Ryder sat up a little straighter.

"I don't know. Personally no, I've never been 'confused'. I have only ever loved two guys, you and Penn, and you're my brother and, well, I've never wanted to throw Penn up against a wall and have my wicked way with him…" Ryder laughed at the disgusted look on Tobi's face.

"You don't have to make it sound so vulgar!" Tobi replied rolling his eyes. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, letting everything sink in.

"Why do you do that, by the way?" Tobi asked, leaning back in the chair, more comfortable now.

"Do what?" Ryder asked, fiddling with a tennis ball on his bedside table.

"Call them by their real names instead of Dad?" Tobi started to swing the chair from side to side.

"I don't. I mean when I'm talking about them in conversation I might do it, because it can get kinda confusing calling them both Dad, but I only really do that with you," Ryder shrugged.

"You called Dad Julian this morning at breakfast…I think you hurt his feelings," Tobi informed him, spinning in a circle and watching him intently.

"Dad doesn't have feelings, he has expressions," Ryder joked, not liking how the conversation had turned on him. Tobi did not drop his stare.

"Still, I don't think it made him feel great. I think you should apologise…" Tobi smirked at his brother, knowing he was getting to him.

"Fine!" Ryder huffed getting up and walking downstairs, Tobi following close behind. He walked into the living room where Logan was sat casually on the couch. Julian having just got up to go to the kitchen froze in the middle of room, confused at the determined look on his sons face. Ryder walked up to Julian embracing him tightly catching him off-guard, Tobi laughing from the doorway.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I love you, even though you are not the man that birthed me" Ryder pulled back holding Julian at arm's length, taking a deep breath. "Also, Tobi's gay."

Julian didn't have any time to react as Tobi tackled his brother to the ground, the boys wrestling across the floor, their parents watching amused. Ryder blocked Tobi's punches laughing hysterically. Tobi on the other hand, was furious.

"Dude! Why do you have to be such a dick?" Tobi shouted angrily as Ryder held his arms still.

"Ok boys," Logan's voice rang out clear and authoritative above the noise. The boys untangled themselves from each other, Ryder jumping onto the couch next to Logan and Tobi leaning against the wall near the doorway where Julian had retreated to.

"Tobi, do you have something you would like to discuss with us?" Julian asked his son, concerned with how upset Tobi looked.

"No." Tobi mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"Well I guess it sucks to be you, because now we're having a family meeting," Logan gestured to the plush chair next to his seat on the couch. Tobi silently made his way over to the chair before falling unceremoniously into it. He felt three sets of eyes boring into his face.

"I feel really uncomfortable with you all staring at me like that," Tobi snapped, still not looking at anyone.

"Come on Tobes, I told you talking to our two gay fathers about your sexual orientation confusion is the best advice you're going to get," Ryder encouraged his brother, unable to hide the amusement in his voice.

"I told you I'm bisexual…" Julian tugged on Ryder's hair, making him move out of his seat. "And stop making your brother uncomfortable or you will be asked to leave."

"You married a dude, embrace the gay!" Ryder laughed going to stand in the doorway as Julian took his place on the couch.

"Ignore your ignoramus of a brother and just talk to us, tell us what you're thinking." Logan spoke soothingly, trying to give his son the attention and consideration he wished he had received when he was a teenager.

"I don't know" Tobi mumbled, starting to fidget with his hands again, a nervous habit.

"Do you like guys?" Logan asked, watching Tobi closely.

"I don't know, maybe…" Tobi shrugged.

"Do you like girls?" Julian asked, relaxing a little more now that Tobi was talking, even if it was single sentences.

"I don't know, I thought I did but now I'm not so sure," Tobi sighed exasperated, the weight on his shoulders lifting slightly.

"Why don't you tell us what has made you confused? Is there a certain guy, or is it guys in general?" Logan urged him, trying to dig deeper into the situation. Tobi shuffled in his seat for a moment, still not having looked up from the hands folded neatly in his lap.

"Both I suppose. There's this guy from school and being with him is just…different…than being with my other friends, it's just…more. I know I sound like an idiot, I'm not making sense." Tobi groaned, holding his head in his hands, more confused than ever.

"You're friends with this guy, but it doesn't feel right calling him that. You find yourself thinking about him at the most random of times and he almost always makes you smile. And when you're alone just the two of you, sometimes you get the really intense random urge to kiss him, just to see what it's like." Julian rattled off a list of thoughts that had been bouncing around Tobi's head for years. Tobi slowly looked up at his father, wondering how he could get into his head so easily.

"Yeah, pretty much." Tobi whispered.

"Sounds like you have a crush on this guy," Julian stated, recalling from past experience. Logan had been watching the exchange between this husband and his son intrigued.

"So…I am gay?" Tobi questioned, frowning slightly. Logan and Julian chuckled slightly.

"Maybe, or you could be bi?" Julian suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Or you could be straight, with a bit of man crush," Logan shrugged as well. Julian rolled his eyes.

"Either way we don't care, and we will love you no matter what," Julian concluded, smiling softly at his youngest son. Tobi nodded slightly, smiling back.

"So who's the guy?" Ryder asked, the rest of the group momentarily forgetting he was there.

"I'm not telling you!" Tobi snapped, quickly reverting back to his sarcastic, more confident self.

"Why not?" Ryder whined, offended.

"Because we don't have to share every intimate detail of our lives and also, I found out you suck at keeping secrets," Tobi spat back angrily.

"Alright never mind, forget I asked!" Ryder held up his hands in surrender. "So does this mean you're out now or what? I didn't really follow that conversation."

Logan shook his head, sometimes it was hard to believe this was the same boy who got straight A's and made house prefect.

"It means that when and if Tobi is ready to come out we will accept him no matter what, and it is nobody else's business except the people of this family," Julian fixed Ryder with a stern look. Ryder nodded to show he understood.

"Although, if you do come out, it would probably be best not to tell your grandfather," Logan suggested, thinking how his father would have an aneurism if he found out one of his grandsons was also gay.

"Seriously though, who's the guy? It's not Tommy Houston is it? His brother's a dick," Ryder questioned again.

"What? Tommy? No, don't be stupid!" Tobi replied slightly disgusted.

"Oh my God, it's Penn isn't it? HOLY CRAP IT'S PENN!" Ryder started bouncing around the room now, excited at the new game he had created.

"NO IT'S NOT PENN!" Tobi shouted back at his idiotic brother and his idiotic grin.

"Come on just tell me who it is, let me think, is it…." Ryder trailed off in thought. Tobi took the opportunity to turn towards his fathers.

"Did you know that Ryder is no longer a virgin?" He informed them calmly. Ryder immediately froze, his parents narrowing their eyes at him.

"Not cool!" Ryder pouted at his brother who wore an accomplished smile. He fell to the floor defeated, ready for his own lecture.


End file.
